


Claymore: TeresaxClare

by Crisklein



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Underage Kissing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisklein/pseuds/Crisklein
Summary: I couldn't forget that day when you tried to save me from that yoma and from those bandits. Teresa I want to be with you forever. I love you, even if you're a half-human, half-yoma. I wanted to be just like you. Stay with me Teresa-san.
Relationships: Clare & Teresa (Claymore)





	Claymore: TeresaxClare

"You there! You're a yoma! Stay away from that girl or I'll slice you into half!" The blonde woman with a faint smile said. But the man who was holding the little girl just ignored it. Just then the blonde woman just 'Swoosh' it looks like a wind and took the girl. And the man turned to yoma and it was sliced into half. All the villagers was just standing and looking at the claymore and the child that she took from the yoma "Girl? Are you alright? I'm Teresa." Said the Claymore to the girl and smiled. "N- N-Nice t-to meet you T-Teresa." Said the brown haired girl. She couldn't speak well and she also smiled at thats when she followed the claymore, Teresa all along. "Here eat. I know you're hungry." Said Teresa. She gave the little girl 5 apples and she eat and eat until she was full."Now, there's a lake over there. Have a bath. The blood of that yoma I killed was all over you. Rub your body until you're clean." She said to the girl "All those villagers didn't took care of her. She was all alone."she said to herself. After that the girl was finish cleaning herself and drank the water from the lake "Her girl? What's your name?" Asked Teresa but the girl can't speak very well "Hmm... About about this I'll give you a name. Clare." She said. "Clare was one of the twin goddesses and her twin was Teresa, just like me." She smiled and the girl nodded "So it's Clare? I'm relieve. Okay Clare from now on you can travel with me as far as the next village. Get some rest. We'll have a big day right ahead of us." she said. That night while Clare was asleep near the fire. Teresa went for a little walk and saw her instructor "Who was that girl you're with, Teresa?" He asked "She was just an ordinary girl, I just saved from the other day Orslay." She replied "Oh. I see. Now Teresa I have you're new assignment. Kill the yoma near in this forest. That's all."He said and left Teresa alone. While she was about to returned to Clare she heard something coming out from the tree. "Whos there?" She said. Then a group of bandits come out "What the? It's a silver eyed witch,eh."Said the bandit "Bandits. Well what's your business here.?" she asked, just then Clare woke up and saw Teresa surrounded by bandits and she shouted and ran towards Teresa "Oh I see you have a child there. Hahaha." Said the leader "Boss what are you doing? Can't you see? You're talking to a claymore" Said the other bandit "It's okay. I know everything about the silver eyed witches. They have rules. Like they're forbidden to kill a human. And once they killed a human, accidentally. The Claymore will beheaded along with her comrades." Said the leader and laugh. Also the bandits laugh along with him and said something about Teresa and her fellow claymores that they had a nice body and everything "Oh. Why didn't you say so? You want it? Fine I'll show you." Said Teresa as she strip her cloth into half and the bandis saw her body that she has some weird and discusting scars "So you like it? If you wish to take my body. Then go ahead." she said to the bandits. But the bandits got disgust at the body of the claymore and left Teresa and Clare "Clare go back to sleep now." Said Teresa.  
The next day, Teresa and Clare travelled to the mountains and saw the next village right ahead and they keep walking. Clare almost fell down at the cliff good thing, Teresa hold her hand and pull her up. And as they arrived t the village they saw a yoma almost attack the young boy. Teresa walk pass to the villagers and attacked the yoma quickly "Woah. So that's a claymore?" Said the villager "Here, Claymore. Take these with you." Said the Elder of the village "Give that to the man in black. He will take that fee." Said Teresa "Teresa! Teresa." Shouted Clare "Oh I almost forgot. Will you give this child a home here in your town." Said Teresa "But why did you travell that girl with you?" He asked " Well I saw her at the other village all alone. And I pick her up and travell with me" She said but Clare cried and cried alot and hugged Teresa so tight "Teresa! Teresa! Don't leave me. Please! Teresa" She cried "C-Clare? You can talk?" She said "I wanted to go with you. And with that scar on your body. You always smiled on the outside. But I know it hurts you on the inside. You and I have the same eyes." Said Clare and cried and cried alot. Teresa cried also a little and and hugged Clare. Teresa realize that she's also the same as Clare. Later, Teresa left the town and leave Clare with the wife of the Elder "See ya, lady Teresa. We'll take care of this child, like she was of our own." Said the Elder "Sayonara Clare." Said Teresa as Clare keep crying. Teresa was up on the mountains when she saw the group of bandits riding at their horses and going to the town. Teresa saw them clearly with her yoki eyes. "Shit! This can't be happening!" She said as she jumped so high and run faster to catch up the bandits. But Teresa arrived late and couldn't find Clare. The place was all on fire, the bandits stole everything from the villagers and they kill all the men except the women. Clare was running and running until she found a place and hide but then a member of the bandit saw her and he was drolling around "I found you" He said as he was holding a knife. Just then the leader saw Teresa "Well,well. What do we have here, boys! It's the claymore. Well thanks to you claymore. Since you killed that yoma, you're nothing here now." Said the leader of the bandit and he keep laughing. And then Teresa saw the bandit and drag Clare "Oh. Hi there, didn't see you. Don't worry I'll take care of her. She and I are now friends." He said and giggled but then Teresa turned on her yoki eyes and run faster towards the bandit to get Clare from him. "Fuck. Oi what did you do?...." He said but he was sliced in half "Oh shit! She.. She killed him." Said the bandits "HAHAHAH! She's done it! She killed a human! Now they will will after your head claymore!" Said the bandit leader as he point he's falcon sword to Clare. He swing and swing he's falcon sword "See this? You can't hit me when this sword is swinging." He said. He keeps talking and talking until Teresa passed by to him "What?" He said and full of blood coming out of him. The rest of the bandits were so scary that she killed a human and they tried to run away. When Clare was awake she saw Teresa looking at her "Thank you.. Teresa." Said Clare as Teresa kissed Clare.


End file.
